Siriuskuss
by Halffife
Summary: und sie schaffen es immer wieder. ein kleiner Oneshot über ein außergewöhnliches Paar.


20.08.09

Hier mein Debüt und ich hoffe auf Feedback. ich sage also: here I am!

viel Spaß mit..

**Siriuskuss**

„Hast du bemerkt, dass die Bäume wieder grün sind?"

Ich sehe auf und blicke in das schüchtern lächelnde Gesicht des Menschen, der nun auf die tatsächlich schon grünen Bäume zeigt, die nicht weit von uns entfernt stehen. Ja. „Ich habe sie bemerkt.", sage ich, und lächele zurück. Mein Gegenüber lässt sich ins Gras sinken und zieht noch einmal an der Zigarette, die glüht und zwar ein bisschen so, wie ich mir die Sonne, die hinter dem Verbotenen Wald untergetaucht ist, vorstelle. Glühend, und wer sie berührt verbrennt augenblicklich. Ich habe nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie heiß sie wirklich ist. Aber vermutlich ist das auch nebensächlich.

Ich setze mich auf, streiche mir die Haare zurück, die im Sommer schon wieder zu lang geworden sind, und blicke auf die dunklen Fetzen Schwarz, die sich zwischen den Bäumen langsam ausbreiten, tiefer und auch ein bisschen kräftiger werden. Dunkelheit macht mir keine Angst, sie ist nichts weiter als der Mangel von Licht. Es ist nichts weiter als ein bisschen Dunkelheit, ein bisschen nicht-sehen eben. Ich will nicht immer alles sehen, nicht immer alles spüren, nicht immer für alle da sein. Es genügt mir vollkommen, hier zu sein. Allein. Mit ihm.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich dich gern habe? Besonders, wenn du so düster drauf bist."

Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und lache leise. Vielleicht reicht ihm das als Antwort. Ich weiß es nicht.

Es ist das stille Beginnen von Gesprächen, die wir dringend führen müssen. Es ist das ich-weiß-nichts-will-alles-Ding, es ist etwas Altes Neues. Ich weiß, wie schwer das ist. Ich will ja selber nicht anfangen, aber… irgendwer sollte es doch tun.

„Es ist so verdammt lange her, Kleiner, so verdammt lang!"

Er überrascht mich nicht. Er war immer der impulsivere. Inzwischen hat er seine Zigarette ausgedrückt und sieht mich eindringlich an. Dieser Blick!

„Du weißt, dass es kaum 2 Monate waren. Meine Güte, du klingst, als wären es Jahre gewesen!",

sage ich, und hoffe, damit diesen Blick zu verändern, vielleicht in etwas Wut. Von Sehnsucht zu Wut. Ich liebe es, wenn er wütend wird, aber Sehnsucht, das will ich nicht. Es bedeutet, dass er mich zu sehr liebt, es bedeutet, dass er mich bei sich haben will. Und gerade er darf niemanden um sich haben, er muss allein bleiben, das sagen sie alle ohne Worte. Seine Freiheit ist sein höchstes Gut, das weiß er so gut, seine größte Freude. Er weiß das, der Idiot, er weiß das ganz genau, und trotzdem ist er sehnsüchtig! Manchmal könnte ich ihn hassen dafür.

Aber ich kann ihn nicht hassen. Nie.

„2 Monate ohne dich, Kleiner, das _sind_ auch Jahre.", sagt er darauf mit einem Hauch Schlagfertigkeit und lächelt mich an. Wenn er bei so einem Satz lächelt, und nicht grinst, dann ist das etwas verdammt anderes, etwas Besonderes, etwas, das mir auffällt. Weil es dann bedeutet, dass er es verflucht ernst meint. Oder zumindest etwas damit bewirken will, vielleicht… Nein. Es ist zu früh.

„Komm schon, Sirius. Du klingst wie ein Kleinkind, das seine Mama vermisst. Hör endlich auf mit dem Scheiß und pass dich deinem biologischen Alter an. Du bist nicht mehr Fünfzehn."

Er sieht ein bisschen beleidigt aus, aber wenn er mich jetzt genau ansähe, dann wüsste er, dass ich es nie so gemeint habe. Dass ich mich schützen muss, und weil er sich selbst nicht schützt, ihn gleich mit dazu.

Er rückt ein Stück näher, als ich ihn entschuldigend angelächelt habe und ich ahne Schlimmstes. Ich weiß nicht, wie er je auf die Idee gekommen ist, hierher zu kommen, wie er überhaupt jemals DAS tun konnte. Wie er sich je auf mich hat einlassen können. Ich frage mich, wie ich mich an seiner Stelle fühlen würde, wie ich reagieren würde, auf diese scheuen Blicke und unausgesprochenen Fragen. Auf die Bewegungen, die so eindeutig sind. Ich weiß es nicht. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass das, was wir tun, nicht richtig ist. Überhaupt nicht. In gleich zwei Punkten. Aber Sirius scheint das gepflegt zu ignorieren. Tatze ist ein treuer Hund.

„Sirius – du.."

„Halt einfach die Klappe, Kleiner. Es ist definitiv nicht der richtige Moment, mit mir wichtige, dumme wirklich nervige Gespräche zu führen. Ich bin viel zu abgelenkt."

Ich stehe auf und verschränke die Arme. Das ist mal wieder so typisch! Im selben Moment wird mir bewusst, dass wir uns streiten wie ein altes Ehepaar. Nur ohne Worte und mit Blicken und Gesten. Wir haben uns noch nie richtig gestritten. Dabei sind es schon fast 6 Monate. Abzüglich der zwei Monate Sommerferien, die so schrecklich einsam waren für uns beide. Irgendwie tut mir Sirius schon leid. Aber nur fast. Ich kann mir ja vorstellen, warum er so abgelenkt ist. Meine Güte, ich bin es ja selbst! Seine Nähe berauscht mich. Aber Ich kann mir eine Bemerkung wirklich nicht verkneifen.

„Du bist nicht wirklich ein vorbildlicher Patenonkel, weißt du das?", sage ich spöttisch.

Er fängt an zu lachen. Es ist tief und beruhigend und lässt mir Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Ich bin froh, dass er mich nicht zu ernst nimmt. Ich tu's ja selbst nicht.

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er nun so nah ist und ich ihn nicht anfassen kann. Ich weiß nicht.

Es sind zwei Monate ohne ihn gewesen - ohne seine Küsse, ohne seine Berührungen, ohne seine Worte, seine tiefe Stimme, seine sehnigen Hände, seine grauen Augen und ohne sein weiches Fell, wenn er der Hund ist. Ohne Ihn eben.

Aber trotzdem, trotz meiner Sehnsucht, die ich mir immer wieder verbiete, trotz meiner Sehnsucht nach all dem kann ich ihn nicht anfassen. Es ist immer so, wenn wir uns nach Tagen oder Wochen, oder sogar Monaten wieder sehen: Es ist eine Schwelle da, die wir überwinden müssen.

Stunden. Dann ist oft alles beim Alten. Auch, wenn wir dann meistens zu viel Zeit zum nachdenken gehabt haben. Ich glaube, nachdenken ist nicht gut für Beziehungen wie diese. Und wenn Sirius versucht, über etwas ernsthaft nachzudenken, dann kommt meistens sowieso nichts Gutes dabei heraus.

Ich versuche mich wieder hinzusetzen, habe aber Angst, dass er sich jetzt gleich auf mich stürzt. In solchen Dingen ist er wie ein wiedersehensfreudiger Hund, der Vergleich passt sogar. Er stürzt sich dann auf sein Opfer und lässt es sobald nicht wieder los. Aber das ist in Ordnung, meistens zumindest. Ich weiß, wer er ist. Das ist ein schönes, aber gleichzeitig auch beunruhigendes Gefühl. Wer ihn kennt, weiß, wie unberechenbar er ist. Manchmal verfluche ich seine Spontanität. Aber ich liebe sie auch.

Ich habe nicht Recht behalten, er bleibt still sitzen und ich bin froh darüber.

Ich habe nämlich ein bisschen Angst davor, ihn nahe bei mir zu haben, seinen Atem am Nacken oder sonst wo zu fühlen, sein ganzes Ich zu bemerken, dass sich seinen Platz in meinem Herzen nimmt. Das ist wie sein schwerer Körper auf meinem: Es hat etwas Gruseliges, Wehrloses, und gerade diese Wehrlosigkeit ist, zumindest bei ersterem, etwas fast Schönes. Weil es bedeutet doch auch, dass ich ihm unendlich vertraue, dass ich ihm diesen Platz nicht streitig mache.

Weil Sirius er selbst ist; selbst, wenn er versucht, jemand anders zu sein. Wenn er versucht, auch auf mich zu achten und auf das was ich sage, auch auf Unausgesprochenes.

Er ist gerade so sehr er selbst, eben Sirius, wenn er sich so verzweifelt bemüht, nur zentimeterweise näher zu rutschen und auch ja seine Finger immer bei sich zu behalten. Und niemals seinen Mund näher zu mir zu bringen als nötig ist.

Weil es noch nicht so weit ist. Weil wir hier draußen erst seit einer Stunde sitzen. Weil wir kaum geredet haben und weil alles unverfänglich sein muss, bevor es verfänglich wird.

Langsam wird es kalt, die Sonne ist schon untergegangen und hinterlässt bleierne Schwärze, die mir plötzlich beginnt Angst zu machen. Ich schlinge die Arme um mich und hoffe, dass Sirius es nicht bemerkt.

„Ist dir kalt?"

Pech gehabt.

Ich antworte nicht und suche ihn in der Dunkelheit, um ihn mit einem warnenden Blick anzustarren, den er nicht sehen kann, doch: komme er ja nicht mit dieser wirklich verbrauchten, abgehalfterten Masche an!

Aber er überrascht mich wieder, ich glaube, lächelt ein bisschen und holt aus seiner Tasche ein kleines Glas. Er zieht seinen Zauberstab, murmelt ein paar Worte und in diesem Moment erstrahlt es von innen, es ist eine kleine, aber helle Flamme entstanden und ich merke, dass sie wärmt. Magisches Feuer eben.

Er stellt das Glas vor uns, rutscht dabei noch ein bisschen näher zu mir und legt die Arme um die Knie, die er angezogen hat. Wir sitzen so eine Weile und starren ins Licht, dann sagt er endlich etwas.

„Ich hab dich vermisst. Nicht, wie ein Kleinkind seine Mama vermisst, ich hab dich vermisst, wie ich dich eben vermisse. Du musst endlich kapieren, dass ich das nicht leichtfertig sage, Harry."

Ich kann mich nicht zurückhalten und fange ganz plötzlich an, lange und laut zu lachen. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich so zynisch geworden bin.

Sirius sieht mich perplex an und fragt sich wahrscheinlich, warum ich gerade Tränen lache. Ich streiche mir eben diese aus dem Gesicht und versuche, mich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Meine Güte, ich muss wirklich überlastet sein in letzter Zeit.

„Wieso lachst du so?", fragt mich nun endlich Sirius und er kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, weil ich so lustig bin. Ich japse, dann erkläre ich es ihm.

„Sirius, alles was du sagst, ist leichtfertig. Gib es doch zu!"

Ich bin übermütig und lache ihm frech ins Gesicht. Plötzlich verzieht sich sein Lächeln zu einem gespielt Bösen und mit einem Satz ist er über mir.

Ich bin erst milde erschrocken und er sagt:

„Diese Faxen treibe ich dir aus, Darling!"

Dann begreife ich und fange schon im Voraus an, zu lachen: Er kitzelt mich. Irgendwann später fällt mir auf, dass er mich „Darling" genannt hat, das hat er noch nie getan.

Doch dann, als ich endlich seine warmen Finger auf meinem Bauch und den Seiten spüre, lache ich nicht nur, weil ich so verflucht kitzelig bin, sondern auch, weil es einfach so verdammt lange zwei Monate her ist, dass er mich berührt hat und ich ihn. Und, weil ich darüber so glücklich bin, dass ich gar nicht weiß, wie ich dieses ganze Glück jemals wieder aus mir herausbekommen soll.

„Oh, was für eine grausame Folter!", spiele ich, reize ich ihn weiter und winde mich japsend und lachend unter seinen Händen, die plötzlich nicht ganz so flink sind wie vorher und angefangen haben, meine Seiten zu streicheln. Wir sind plötzlich beide ganz still.

Er lächelt jetzt und kommt mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah, ist so nah, dass ich ganz genau in seine Augen blicken kann, alles so gut erkenne, ganz grau, ganz melancholisch, ein bisschen gierig. Und wahrscheinlich tut er dasselbe und sieht mir auch in die Augen, seine Hände weiterhin auf Wanderschaft und erkunden die flache Landschaft meines Oberkörpers, während er in meinen Augen ausufernde Lust und Glückseligkeit sehen kann.

Irgendwann spüre ich, wie ich mich nicht mehr halten kann, es ist wie ein kleiner Wettbewerb, wer es länger herauszögern kann, dann überbrückt er überraschend den Abstand und ich schließe die Augen, in Erwartung des Kommenden.

Er küsst mich, wie nur Sirius es kann, ein Siriuskuss, ein Kuss, ein Kuss, ein Kuss, und ich verliere mich darin und wahrscheinlich werden in meinem Körper die restlichen Endorphine ausgeschüttet, die seine kleine Attacke eben nicht schon ausgelöst hat.

Es scheint, als hörte es nie auf, dann holen wir Luft, dann hört es wieder nie auf, dann holen wir wieder Luft und dann küsst er mich mal ohne Zunge, auf die Wange, auf die Stirn, auf den Mundwinkel, auf den Hals und seine Hände liegen noch immer beruhigend warm, beschützend und markierend auf meinem Bauch, der sich kaum halten kann vor Freude darüber, genauso wie ich.

Und irgendwann erreichen wir die nächste Etappe und das nächste Ziel taucht vor unseren Augen auf und wieder einmal bin ich froh, dass er den Abstand aufgeholt hat zwischen uns und dass er sich gewagt hat, und dass er so wunderschön mutig war.

Irgendwann sind wir fertig, liegen erschöpft im Gras, das jetzt auch ganz warm geworden ist von uns. Wir sind jetzt ganz nackt, ganz weiß, ganz warm und fühlen uns gut, wir sind still und genießen die ausklingende Wirkung von der Nacht und der Tat, des Begangenen, des Sex, den wir hatten.

Er hält mich so fest und ich halte mich so an ihm fest und wir wissen beide, dass es doch auch irgendwie gut so ist. Das Magische Feuer leuchtet immer noch für uns und ich hoffe, dass es mit uns beiden auch so ist, dass wir leuchten werden und leuchten und anderen leuchten und glücklich sein werden.

Auch heute haben wir es geschafft, wir haben die Schwelle überwunden. Wir schaffen es immer. Ich weiß, dass ich es jetzt sagen sollte. Das macht man doch so. Wir haben es immer so gemacht. Diese Worte. Diese schweren drei Worte. Es ist immer schwer, aber besonders bei ihm ist es schwer, wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen.

„Sirius."

„Hm."

„Ich will nie wieder von dir weg. Und wenn's nur Zwei Monate sind."

Irgendwie wird er schon verstehen, was ich meine. Hoffe ich. Weil ich trotz allem nicht stark genug bin, das zu sagen.

Ich stehe nach einer halben Stunde auf und ziehe mich an. Auch er tut das. Irgendwann stehen wir da und gehen langsam zum Schloss hinauf. Es ist schon spät. Als wir am Tor stehen und er schon gehen will, halte ich ihn fest. Ich will nicht, dass er schon geht. Er soll bleiben.

„Bleib noch ein bisschen. Bitte."

Er streichelt mir über die Wange und küsst mich noch einmal, dieser Schuft, über Siriusküsse vergesse ich alles. Dann fragt er mich, wo er denn bleiben soll. Ich erinnere ihn an den Raum der Wünsche und wir machen uns auf, schleichen durchs Nachtdunkle Schloss, fühlen uns unbeobachtet und lauschen doch angestrengt ins Schwarze hinein. Ziehen uns für Küsse zueinander, Siriusküsse, Harryküsse, übers-Gesicht-Streicheleinheiten, bis wir endlich angekommen sind. Wir treten ein, finden einen Raum mit Bett, lassen uns müde fallen. ZIehen uns aus, behutsam und sanft, ganz langsam, bedacht, vorsichtig und still. Und mit Blicken, die unter die Haut gehen, küssen wir uns noch mal, Siriuskuss, Harrykuss.

Als wir beide gekommen sind und er das Kondom auszieht und wegwirft, sind wir schrecklich erschöpft und schrecklich zufrieden. Ich kuschele mich ganz nah an ihn, genieße ihn und seinen Duft. Er legt seinen großen Arm um mich, alles ist so rund und schön. Und, kurz bevor ich einschlafe, höre ich sein sehr leises, sehr geflüstertes und unendlich liebesvolles „Ich liebe dich!" in meinem Rücken und sein Atem bläst heiß gegen meine Haut. Ich drehe mich zu ihm, damit sein Atem mir meine Haut nicht zu sehr verbrennt und sehr leise und sehr geflüstert und unendlich liebevoll sage ich „Ich liebe dich!"

_Ende_


End file.
